sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic's Adventures of All Dogs Go To Heaven
Sonic's Adventures of All Dogs Go To Heaven wil be typed by Dracoknight on DeviantArt in December 2011. Plot In 1939, New Orleans, Charlie B. Barkin , a roguish dog with a con man's charm, is working with his gangster business partner, Carface Carruthers, at a casino fashioned out of a derelict oil tanker. Carface, unwilling to share the earnings, has Charlie along with Oswald and Daffy imprisoned at the pound, but they break out with the help of Charlie's best friend Itchy Itchiford. To get Charlie out of the picture for good, Carface and his sidekick, Killer plan and execute his murder. Charlie and Daffy goes to heaven by default, despite not having done a single nice thing in his life. Charlie and Daffy cheats death by stealing his "life watch" (a glowing pocket watch) and winding it back up, allowing him to return to Earth. But now, if their clocks stops, they will immediately die and go to hell. However, as long as their life watch keeps ticking, Charlie and Daffy are immortal. Back on Earth, Charlie reunites with Itchy; Daffy reunites with his friend despite that Oswald and Conkers telling everyone that Daffy was murdered and plots revenge against Carface by setting up a rival business. Carface keeps a little orphan girl named Anne-Marie for her ability to communicate with animals, giving him an advantage when betting on races. Our heroes "rescues" Anne-Marie, telling her that they will help the poor and Charlie will find her a family but he exploits her gift just as his rival did, to make money from various animal competitions, something that she notices and becomes upset, since Charlie was using her in the same way that Carface did, but Charlie and Daffy still convinces her to help him since he actually treats her fairly and kinder than Carface. Anne-Marie and Charlie have an argument when she finds a wallet that he had stolen earlier in the film from a respectable family for startup cash. That night, Charlieand Daffy has a nightmare in which he is banished to hell and is attacked by a Hellhound and Chernabog and its minions. The next day, Anne-Marie goes to return the wallet. Charlie, Daffy and Sonic finds her eating breakfast with the family whose wallet was stolen, where they discovers that the couple is planning to take Anne-Marie in. Sonic is fine with her finding a new home, but Charlie and Daffy tricks Anne-Marie into leaving by pretending to be sick. After escaping an ambush with Carface and Killer, Charlie, Daffy, Sonic and Anne-Marie fall through the floor of an old warehouse into an underground sewer where they narrowly avoid being eaten by King Gator, a giant alligator who becomes their ally. Itchy accuses Charlie of caring more for Anne-Marie than him or their business, Charlie, in frustration, proclaims he does not care for her at all. Anne-Marie overhears them, runs away, and is recaptured by Carface. Charlie goes to Carface's casino/boat to rescue Anne-Marie. Carface has anticipated his arrival, and captures him. King Gator comes to their rescue, frees Charlie and eats Carface. Anne-Marie falls into the water, along with Charlie's watch. Charlie leaps into the water to save Anne-Marie and the watch, but is unable to get to both. He saves Anne-Marie and loses the watch, whereupon he dies a second time. Anne-Marie ends up with her new family and Charlie is allowed back into heaven, instead of hell, since he gave his life to save his friend. He's given one more chance to give his heartfelt goodbyes to Anne-Marie and Itchy, finally proving his love for her. Leaving Itchy in her care, Charlie finally departs for the afterlife, where he finds (rather comically) that Carface has also ended up in heaven and attempts to use his clock to return home just as Charlie did. The Whippet Angel chases him down saying he won't ever be able to come back, but Charlie and Daffy assures the audience they'll all be back. Trivia *Daffy dies with Charlie due to being Drunk. *Daffy falls for an angel literally *Daffy returns to earth with Charlie and Itchy in Sonic's Adventures of All Dogs go to Heaven 2 *Chernabog from Fantasia makes a cameo in Daffy and Charlie's nightmare. *King Gator is a relative to Louis from The Princess and The Frog *All Dogs Go To Heaven is Dracoknight's Favorite Don Bulth film and considers the sequel to be decent but not as good as the original movie. Category:Adventure Category:Fanatasy Category:Sonic Adventure film Category:Dracoknight545 Category:Action Category:Stories